The things that happened
by Samanthakouri
Summary: So akira and her friends meet and they all love hanging out together. In he summer they decide to have a picnic, that didn't end up to well as you would say.
1. Shall I tell you?

**Akira and her friends are technically fans of alot of youtubers. Emma and Tara are best friends of akira. They all have things in ccommon everyone thinks WE are the weirdest people in the world but nope. Summer comes up, So they all sat in entheo's field just having a picnic, Then someone spoke,**

Tara responded,"Hey guys?" Emma replied,"Yeah?" Tara answered,"I feel like someone is watching us." I replie,"It's the barrels!"

Tara answers," It is totally the barrels." Then something pops out of the bushes, It was luis, Tara shouted, "YOU STALKER!" Luis laughed and said," Guys guess what!?" I answer,"Did you see brayden again?!" Tara screamed,"AKIRA LIKES BRAYDEN!" I answer,"I like someone else you jerk."

Emma replied,"What did you find or see luis?" He replies,"I saw a cat and guess what it did?! It came chasing after me!"

Then we all heard footsteps, Tara gets up and shivers, Emma and I looked around for things what caused the noise.

Then Emma and I heard Tara's scream. We ran back and couldn't find luis nor Tara. We screamed their names, But couldn't hear them back.

We then see a black van in the driveway and A man with a bear hat came and grabbed the both of us, Before we could scream,

The man knocked us out...

_I wake up in a strange room which seemed like a kids room, I look up at the ceiling and thought,'It happened so quickly.' I heard the door open and A man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a checkered jacket came in, He looked at me and patted my head, I started to cry for some reason._

I wake up in a bed with dolls and Small bunnies. I sat up and lookedaround and said,"Where am I?"

The man from that dream came in and asked,"Are you okay?" I whimpered, "You kidnapped me and my friends! Do you think that question was necessary?!" He kneeled by me and said,"Sorry for my pity." I answer,"It's okay." He replied happily,"My name is mitchell or mitch. What is yours miss." I looked at him and thought,'_Is it really, Mitch the bajancanadian?!' _

He looked at me with a hilarious face and I laugh, I answer,"It's akira or kira." He asks,"Do you get called kira? What does it mean?"

I answer,"Kira means killer in Japanese and If you add the a then it's a killer." He stared at me and said,"Thatis a beautiful name."I smile gleefully. Then another man came in , in a suit he had a name tag that said,'**Hi my name is ****_jeromeasf.'_**I ask,"Your name is jerome right?" He answered,"Yes . Samantha. " I answer,"My name is not-" Jerome shouted,"Your name is now samantha okay?!" I sat there frozen, I never seen this on jerome or mitch's videos. I coughed and said,"Where are my friends?" Mitch answered,"You'll see them-" jerome shouts,"JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I answer,"Okay." Mitch answered,"I will also." Jerome grabbed mitch and dragged him out of the room.

He came back in and slapped me, I answer,"Stop!"

Then a man with dirty blonde hair comes in and yells,"Jerome!" I start to cry and said in my head, 'I want to go home...'

**×Tara's P.O.V×**

I wake up in a strange room, I rubbed my head and saw Emma on the ground, I get up and yell,"Emma!" She looks at me and says,"What?" I answered angirly,"DUDE WE JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY SOMEONE!" She answered, "It's more then one, Tara." I answer,"Really?!" Then a man with mask that had •-• on it. I answer,"Are you cry?" He answers,"Well you know me." Emma sat up and said,"Where is akira and Luis?!" I answer,"NO THEY CAN'T BE CAN THEY?!" Cry answers,"Tara. They are fine." I asked," How do you know my name?!" He laughs, just like in his videos and then he calmed down and said,"I was a signed to come and get you guys." I replie,"What?!" Emma answered,"He was a signed duh!" I looked at Cry and said,"Why? Why us?" He responded,"I'll tell you later okay?" As he walked out of the room, we just stared at each other and said nothing. He came back in and said,"Emma your name is Rosie and Tara your name is now Ariana."

**×Luis' s P.O.V×**

** I wake up on a bed, I answer,"Where the crap am I?" Then a guy with sunglasses came in and said,"Is this the mighty luis' s room?!" I answer,"Yeah? Who are you?" He answered,"I am sky or adam!" I stood up in shock and said,"I LOVE YOUR VIDEOS!" He answered,"That is why I came in your room first." I ask,"Why'd I get kidnapped buyou guys? You guys are the best and then kidnapped us?" Sky looked at me and said,"I'll tell you about that later." I nod and said,"okay." Then a man with dirty blonde hair came in and asked,"Is he okay?" I answer,"I am fine." He amiled and said,"I am felix or pewdiepie as you can recall." **


	2. Oh New people? YES

**I waited outside akira's room, Waiting for jerome to come out, I waited for him just to lecture or slap me.**

**I know what he was doing to akira, Slapping the crap out of her, She doesn't deserve to be slapped, I also thought,"Did he so that to the other kids?" **

**He is just to strict, The others didn't know that jerome could be that strict, The happy smiling side is still in him, But he won't budge. I miss his happy side but he just is taking it to serious. Every kid that has came here is scared of Jerome, I am Really sad for all of thoses kids that are just like this." Felix entered the room and finally yelled at Jerome. He came out and told me," Mitch go sit in my room, I will talk to you there." I answer,"I would rather have it here 'Boss'." He sighed and said,"Mitch, I have to go and talk to the other kids." I answer,"I am guessing 'Talking' means slapping the crap out of them." He growled and said,"Just-" He got cut off by seth shouting," LET ME OUT OF THIS CELL!" Tyler replied,"I will take care of that."**

**×Seth's P.O.V×**

I shout, " LET ME OUT OF THIS CELL!" Tyler came in and shouted, "SHUT UP SETH!" I answer,"Well I would shut up if you would let me out." He stuttered,"Seth you are a tough cookie." I answer,"I prefer Cheeteos." He answers,"Ughhh. Okay. You are a tough cheeteo." I laugh and geton my bed, Tyler answers," Okay I got to go out." I ask,"When will I get to see my friends? Like connor or jarred? Will I get to see them?!" He closed the door and I sat alone on my bed, I thought,"I wonder who else is here." I then heard,"JEROME YOU COME BACK HERE!" I heard another voice,"Hey come back." I felt a pounding in my head, I gasp and calmly breath slowly. Some girl comes in and says,"Are you okay?" I answer,"Just a headache, that's all." She asks,"Do you need something? Or like a drink or-"I replie,"No not really but thank you." She smiles and says, " I am marzia. I am guessing you are seth?" I nod and say,"You're Pewdie's girlfriend right?" She nods and says,"A fan of pewdie's are you? Or a bro?" I answer,"Bro." I heard,"Stop getting in the way!" I answer,"Who was that?!" She stands up and says,"I'll...be right back." She walks out and I felt something on my head, I put my hand on my head and felt legs, fuzzy legs. I threw it off my head and stomped on it. I put my foot up and saw it's guts, I answer,"Gross."

Then marzia comes in and sees that I stomped on the spider, She answers,"Now I have to tell them there are spiders in your room." I laugh and say,"It was only a spider no big deal." Then pewdie comes in an said,"I am guessing marzia already introduced herself." I nod and say,"You are pewdie I already know." He smiles and says,"Yep you got it right seth." I ask,"Is anyone else here?"

No one told me who was here nor speak to me, I already knew that connor and jarred was here, But who else? Why won't they tell me?

~Connor's P.O.V~

I shouted,"DANG IT!" No one came in, I sighed and layed on my bed, I looked at the ceiling for a while and thought,'Where are they?' Then the door swung open and I saw a cat...A cat. I looked at it and tilt my head, It answered,"What are you stareing at?!" I jump and say,"Y-you can t-talk!" It answers,"Doesn't all cats talk?" I answer,"Yeah but not that kind!" The cat sighed, Then said,"You stupid child, I am a cat I do whatever I want!"

I yawn and say,"You are a boring cat. " The cat hissed, ran towards me, and scratched my leg, I look at the cat and say,"Well." The cat smiled and said,"Your leg is now marked." I look at the cat and say,"What kind of cat are you?" The cat answered,"A cat that is what." I answer,"You-" then a man comes in and says,"Be quiet will you?!"

×Jarred's P.O.V×

I look at the Wall and said,"Well this is what it feels like." I sighed and layed on the floor, I looked at the ceiling and heard,"DANG IT!" I answer,"That sounds like connor!" I shout," CONNOR!" I heard nothing, I answer,"Man." Then Someone comes in and closes the door.

It was pewdiepie! I answer,"What are you doing here felix?" He turns and says,"Shh. Jarred quiet down." I sighed and looked at the ceiling again, Then I heard,"Hey have you seen pewdie? I need to punch the crap out of him!" Another voice comes in and says,"Cry You have to stop with your 'punishing your friends' thing. I mean dood it can hurt!" The cry dude answered,"Fine but where is he?" The other man says,"In jarred's room." Then a man came rushing in which I was guessing it was cry, He answers,"Felix- Never mind..Jarred, What are you doing?" I answer,"Nothing just staring At the ceiling." I looked at him and he sighed. Just that continues.


	3. Will we meet each other?

**×Akira's P.O.V×**

I sat on the floor, playing with three of the bunnies, and smiled, Then One of the bunnies say,"Samantha?" I answer,"Am I going crazy?" I asked,"Did you talk?" The bunnies just played with me and said nothing, I answer,"Just my imagination. "

Then mitch comes in and says,"Hey akira?" I ask,"Yes, and You can call me samantha just like jerome does." He answers,"Okay and Come with me." I get up, put the bunnies back in their cage, and followed mitch. Then we were in a big room, With other people. I ask mitch, "What are we doing?" Then I heard,"AKIRA!" I look over and see Tara, Emma, Luis, Jarred, Seth, and Connor, Connor was holding a cat and I walked over and say," Guys!" I hugged Tara and Emma, Then Jerome called,"Everyone listen up!"

I sit by Tara and Emma, All of the adults walked up and Jerome responds,"So You kids-" Luis laughed,"WE ARE MID TEENS!" Jerome growled,"Budder SHUT UP!" I look at Luis and he looked at jerome, Jerome continued, " You guys have quesrions right?" We all nod and Mitch answered,"You can now ask your questions." Luis, Jarred, Connor, Seth, Tara, Emma, and I looked at each other, Seth raised his hand and Pewdie asked,"Yes Seth?" Seth responded,"Why were we all kidnapped?" Jerome smiled and said,"Anyone care to answer?" All of the youtubers looked nervous,

Finally Yamimash spoke,(Yes Yamimash is in this. Also is mark, minx, and krism.)"We just thought that it would be fun to capture k- I mean mid teens." Jerome answered,"And...We thought you kids would be perfect for that." Connor answers,"I don't even know any of you!" Mitch spoke,"He just picked their friends and them." I looked at the floor and coughed, Tara asked me,"Are you okay?!" I nod and look back up to see Jerome standing in front of me, I answer,"I'm sorry." He walks back up the stage and says,"Okay!" I look up and didn't say a thing, He continues to say the rules to this place was, and the last I regretted hearing, He said,'The one in that visited you will be your guard or brother or sister, Get it?" We all nod and I held onto my arms, I had jerome, and mitch, the one I hate and the one I mostly can trust. They dismissed us and I started to walk over to my room, when jerome, Told me,"Come here samantha." I walk over and said,"Yes?" He looked at me and said,"Walk with me samantha." We walked around and He told me,"For now o I will let you see your friends. On one condition. " I ask,"What is it?" He responded,"You have to visit me for a little while and You can't let Mitch know." He smiled, I thought,'_**Jerome actually smiled? He never**_** smiles.' **I smile and say,"Okay." He looked at me and said,"What is wrong sis?" He laughed, I answer,"Mitch he is a nice guy why do we have to keep that from him?" His smile turned to a frown and he said,"Mitch would never forgive me if I did that to you." He answered,"Would you rather me be your guard?" I nod and he smiles gleeful. He responds happily, "You can go back to your room samantha."

I walked down the hall and Then someone grabbed me and pulled me into their room, I looked at the person and It was A boy he was crying and he answers,"Don't listen!" Then the door flung open and Mitch was standing in the door way, He grabs me and says,"Stay away from her."

The boy smiled and said,"Now will you be able to help her?" Mitch closed the door and He walked me over to my room, He asks,"What did he tell you?!"

I answer, "It's nothing mitch." He responded madly,"Just say it!" Then jerome appeared behind him, He patted his shoulder, and said,"I'll talk to her okay mitch?" Mitch walked away and Jerome answered,"Don't listen to that little boy okay?" I nod and went back into my room.

**×Seth's P.O.V×**

I sat on my bed and covered my head, I never want to go to one of thoses again! That was horrible, Just for coughing? Just for saying the right thing? God! I can't stand that! Then someone came on and it was Akira, I ask,"How the crap did you get in here?!" She answers,"It's samantha for now on seth!" I tilt my head and say," Again how the heck did you get in here?" She answers,"Jerome don't tell anyone!" I ask," So? You can visit everyone?"She nods and says,"Quiet I think mitch is coming!" We both heard,"Hey cry? Have you seen samantha?!" Cry answers,"Nope no Idea."

We both heard mitch groan and He snapped, "Jerome never should've visit samantha." She gasped and said,"Okay." I stood up and said,"Why did you leave your room to come to my room?" She shrugs and says, "I had to hide in someone's room and Your's was the closest!" I sighed and said, "So you get total access to everywhere?" She nods and says,"Well Got to go and find tara's room!" I patted her shoulder and she asked,"Yeah?" I answer,"Becareful they might catch you." She smiles and nods, Then we hear,"Hey I am going to see seth for a bit okay?" Pewdie's voice responds, "Go ahead I have to go to my room anyways." Then the door opens and jerome comes in, He closes the door and says,"Well samantha you have decide to see seth?" She nods and says,"Mitch almost caught me!" Jerome smiles and says,"Do you want to have access too seth?" She stares at me and I answer,"Okay." He gives me a key and says,"Don't let tyler or pewdie know!" He smiles and walks out, Akira responds,"Do you want to come with me?" I shrug and say,"Do you know where jarred and connor's Room is?" She nods and says,"Lucky for you their rooms are besides each others!"

We walk out and We run to connor's room and She answers,"This one is Connor's and the on on the left is jarred's." She says,"See yah!

Before I could say a thing someone says,"Hey how did you guys get out?!" We turn around and see Tyler and Mitch...Akira responds,"Uhhh. Door unlocked?" Mitch answers,"I know what you did, but seth how did you get out?" Akira answers,"I let him out." Mitch sighs and says,"Samantha come on I am taking-"

Jerome again appears out of no where and says,"I let them roam around guys." Jerome looked at us and says,"I will put them back in their rooms okay?" Jerome then smiled and walked us back to my room, He opened the door and said,"Guys Tell me when you are going to other people'sroom okay?" We both nod, I walk back into my room, and He answers,"samantha go to your eoom okay? I got to talk to seth okay?"

She nodded and ran to her room which is very close.

He walked in and said,"sence you have a key you have to go over to samantha's room or she can go over to your's okay?" I nod and say,"You are very nice when you are not very strict." He looks at me and then chuckles.


	4. Will you break?

**I looked outside and said,"I will find you, and kill you, and-" I was cut off when one of my servants came in and asked,"Sir would you like something?" I answer,"No I am thank you." **

**He nods and leaves the room. I chuckle and start to laugh and I answer,"WHY DID YOU STEAL THEM?! WHY CAN'T I HAVE THEM?!" A whisper is heard from the other room,"When is the master going to come and get the kids?" I shout,"Shut up!" **

**I held a picture of all of the kids, Akira, Emma, Tara, Luis, Seth, Connor, and jarred, I laugh and say,"I will come and find you...Don't worry you don't need to stay with them anymore..." **

**I wake up and say,"No!" Someone slams the door open and shouts, "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" I saw it was jerome, I answer,"I feel like he is going to steal them. I had a dream of him he...was planning to get them and to steal them and kill them!" **

**Jerome patted my back and said," He won't come and steal them adam. They are perfectly fine." He replies,"Here you want ro check on them?" I nod and he leads me to the big room and they we're all playing baseball, Akira waved at us and said,"Come on-"**

**She was interrupted by the ball hitting her head, She shouts,"What the crap Connor?!" Connor shrugs and says,"Sorry!" Tara and Emma started to laugh and Akira shouted,"You shut up!" They all started to argue, I laugh and say,"Now I think they are safe." I chuckle and say,"Alright guys!" **

**They all came over and said,"Yes sir!" I heard,"Hey dood! You forgot the rest of us!" Jerome turned around and said,"Sorry guys, we forgot."**

**Akira, Tara, and Emma, Cover their eyes and they started to count, I answer,"Are we playing hide and seek?" Then we hear a scream, We all ran over ro the scream and saw a little girl crying and asking,"Where am I?!" Akira response was,"Hey are you okay?" Akira walks up to her and the girl then brings out a knife and says,"Come here..." Akira then backs away and says,"Calm down." The girl walks towards her and says,"Come here..." akira then runs out of sight. The girl responds,"Come on guys...come play."All of the mid teens split up, screaming. We all split up and search for them while the girl was on someone's tail. I decide to search for Luis. Tyler, pewdie, and marzia searched for seth, Cry searched for tara and Emma. ! Jerome and mitch looked for akira and jarred, and yami, mark, minx, and krism randomly went with someone. As I searched and searched Luis was no whereto be found. I ran back and saw everyone else without the mid teens, I answer,"They're nowhere to be found?!" They nodded and We all heard screams, We all ran to the screams but We saw all of them disapear in a black van, They all screamed. I punched the wall and screamed,"NOO!"**

Small chapter sorry!


	5. You Why can't you just

**! ×Pewdiepie's P.O.V×**

**Everyone said nothing, Adam was slamming his fist into the wall, Marzia was starring at me and saying,"Is this real felix? Is it?!" Minx answered,"Guys this is not going to help them!" Mark replied,"Yeah guys come on we have to p-" Jerome shouted,"NO!"**

**Mitch questioned, "Why?! They are just kids!" Jerome smiled and said,"We are not going to plan it we are going to do it!" We all were shocked, Jerome actually said,"Something not that strict!" **

**×Luis' s P.O.V×**

I wake up in just a fancy room, Well I wake up and see jarred, and Seth. I shout,"Where are we guys?!"

Seth answered,"Don't know. But the guy is like really strict if you think about it, More strict then Jerome!" Jarred responded,"I don't like this."

Then a three girls and a boy come in close the door Imediatently.

It was Connor,Emma, Akira, and Tara! Tara answered,"Finally!"

Akira and Emma held the door and Emma said,"Guys! This 'Guy' is going to kill us! All of us!" Seth answered,"How did you guys get out?!"

Akira rolled her eyes and said,"Long story! Just come on!" She looked and said,"Coast is clear!"

We all exited the room and Went down the hallway, We hid by the corner and a guard was coming, I ask connor,"Wanna take this guy down?" Connor smiled and said,"I will." As the guard came around the corner connor punched his face and we put him in a closet. I looked the next corner and saw A guard spotted me! I answer,"Guys! Hey spotted me!" Seth shouted,"Great Luis!" We ran back to the other corner and Then there was like about 4 guards coming our way! Tara answered,"I can knock them all out!"

She then starts kicking the guard in the stomach, Akira the said,"I will use chopnese!" She then started to hit the guards in the shoulder and Emma answered,"I will bonk them!" She brought out a bat and started to whack the guards in the head, Emma, Akira, and Tara were panting really badly, Then the man came up and started to clap, It apparently scared the girls, they jumped back as he started to clap. I scream,"Leave us alone!" He started to laugh and Emma made the sigh that he was crazy. Tara shouted,"Guys!" Then someone grabbed Connor and Jarred, They screamed,"Help!" Then someone grabbed seth and I, Then the girls were grabbed by the guy, Emma wiggled out and kicked the guy in the face. Akira and Tara used chopnese on the guards that were holding us boys. We heard a car and we looked outside the window and saw jerome and them! We ran there but then Tara trips Akira and Emma went to assist, then three of the guards came running out, Akira brought out a knife and said,"Now I will use chopnese!" She shouted as she ran towards them,"Chop chop!" Then sky shouted,"Come on guys! Before more guards come!" Emma and Tara ran towards us and Akira tried to come, But they caught her and she screamed,"Leave!" Jerome went out and brought out an axe and said,"Let go of her!" He started to swing and then they all fell expect one which the was the man, Akira tripped over some bodies and she ran over to van, she jumped in, and we drove off. Akira had a bruise on her arm and a scrap on her knee. She smiled and said,"Sorry." Felix answered,"For what samantha? You tried to keep them off and you did." She looked at everyone and cried a little.

We finally made it back and Sky asked to talk to me alone, So we walked around and asked me,"Do you think I am a good brother or guard?" I looked ar him blankly and said,"You are a great brother." He smiled and said,"Thanks, Budder." I laugh and say,"Budder and sky...A prefect combination. "Sky answered,"Since we know each other Do you want to go play basketball or football?" I answer,"FOOTBALL!" We both laugh and we went down to the big room and played football.


	6. What happened?

**×Akira's P.O.V×**

I layed on my bed yawning, I took my doll, and looked at the clock, It was 3 in the morning, I sighed, put the doll on the bed, walked over to the door, and took out my key. I open the door, open the door, go out, and close the door. I heard voices, Some what I knew someone was talking to someone on the phone. I heard it was close to jerome's room. I saw that the door was open, I looked in the room, He was talking on the phone on his bed, He answered to the person on the phone,"Yeah she is a pain in the butt, No no not at all, She is just really...weird, I can't stand her!" I stood against the wall thinking about what jerome had just said about me.

I cried and ran back to my room. I ran in slammed the door, Picked up the doll on mybed, and threw it at the wall, Shattering into a million pieces,of glass, I shouted,"I HATE YOU!" I ran to my bed and screamed in my pillow, I didn't want to hear anyone...Not even Tara and Emma, I looked over at the clock and it was 4:43 am. I stared at the doll and said,"I regret forgiving you." I covered my head and heard the door open, I heard the person say,"Samantha...Why did you break her?" I guessed it was Jerome, He walked up to my bed and patted my head and said,"Samantha..." I whimpered and he left the room.

**~Emma's P.O.V~**

I wake up and See that Tara was gone, I get up and say,"Tara?" I walk out and go to the big room, I saw everyone except akira, I ask,"Have you seen akira?" Mitch came over and said,"No. Have you checked her room? I'll come with you Roise." We walked over to her room and heard glass shattering, We walk in and see samantha breaking all of the dolls set in her room. She turned and looked at us. She answered,"Oh hi..."Mitch shouted,"Samantha! Why are you destroying your dolls?" She chuckled and said,"Just for fun..." she looked sad as she chuckled even though it was a laugh. She hesitates to contact, "T-this...T-this is for...f-fun...all for laughs." I answer,"Akira? Are you mad?" She started to cry and she said,"No not at all Roise..." She looked at me and smiled sadly, then jerome walked in and said,"Guys...leave her alone." Mitch answered,"I am her brother! What so you think I feel not caring for her?! Horrible! So I will take care of this!"

He walked up to akira and asked her, "Samantha you can always talk to me okay?"She looked at him and said,"Okay..." She walked out and we were left in her room standing Just...That. Jerom e walks out with pain in his eyes, Mitch answers,"Come on we can't leave the others alone." We walk back and they were all crowding around something or someone. We walk over and see everyone was looking at a cat...A cat...Connor replied to everyone,"This is MY cat, He-" The cat replied with a stern look,"SHE." Connor asked,"You're a girl?" The cat nods and Connor said,"Ohhhh..." Tara asked," What is your name?" The cat responded gleefully, "Choco." Luis asked,"Do you have a sis or brother?" Choco answered,"I have no family members. But I know for a fact that I had a mother..She was all so sweet, kind, and Very helpful." The cat cries and says,"I've got to go." Choco tuns out and Connor runs after the cat.

×Connor's P.O.V×

I chased after choco and She lead towards a dark hallway...I ask Choco,"Where are you going Choco?!" She responds,"Why'd you follow me?! Stop following me!" She throws something and I saw it was a ball...I follow her and say,"Trying to distract me Eh?" Choco smiled and said,"This isn't my only form Connor." She bumps into someone, The person asks,"Are you Okay Choco?"

Choco smiles and Purs, The person picks up, The epic choco, and walks out of the dark...Choco jumps out of the person's arms and jumps and stands next to me,(Just like a dog guys a dog.) Th person answers,"I am bodil who are you?" I answer,"Connor and I am guessing you are Bulgarian." He nods and wipes his sunglasses, He puts them baxk on and says,"So connor Do you to meet my friends?" I answer,"They won't hurt Choco right?" He shakes his head and says,"They love pets." One girl comes and another boy comes out and says,"I am simon, The girl is Ashlee."Choco Smiles and I answer,"I am Connor and The cat is Choco." Ashlee answers,"Can I pet Choco?" I nod,Choco goes up to Ashlee, and Ashlee pets Choco. Simon answers,"Bodil." Boidl answers,"Yeah?" Simon smiles and says,"Let's go introduce ourselves!" Simon grabs Ashlee and runs past me, I pick up choco and Bodil follows me while the others run down the hall, Bodil asks,"So Connor." I ask,"Yeah?" Bodil replies,"Have you actually been to a castle?" I shrug and then we end up in the big room. Everyone was sitting on the floor. Then I heard hissing behind me.


End file.
